Why me?
by Lesbeanie
Summary: Rin. It's always Rin. Getting her last name changed in fanfictions! Ah! how tragic! she feels bad about it... this is some-what a Tsundere!RinxMoe!Len (ONE-SHOT and a rly short one too) rated T to be safe.


**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW IM BAACCCCKK BHUHRURUHURHURHUHRURHU YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD THINK AGAIN LOSERS (jk i love who ever is taking their sweet precious time to read this- Kagamine Orange 2015, Oct.16)**

 **WHAT?! nO i was simply re-writing one-shots wow i need a life, ANYWAYS ITS NOT LEMON BUT**

 **BEFORE YA'LL GO SAYING "RIN AND LEN ARE TWINS WH aT ARE YOU DOING BAKA-DESU POOR EXCUSE FOR A KAGAMINE FAN?!"**

 **Lemme tell u this, Crypton didn't confirm it. Secondly, ITS UP TO THE FAN'S INTERPRETATION, _AND_ THE SONG THEY SING so don'T LEAVE IN THose things in tHE REVIEWS OR I WILL LOSE MY SHIT BECAUSE I SEE THEM AS, Twins, lovers, mirror images. How do i see them like this all at once you ask? i simply go by the songs, the fic, etc...**

 **WELL ANYWAYS**

 **WOOOoOOOOoooooOOOoOOOOooOOOO RIN X LEN MmmMMMMmMMMmmMm MAYBE SOME HOW RIN X LEN BUT THAT'S UP TO YOU POSSIBLY FLUFF**

 **WOW ANYWAY'S ENJOY**

 **K BYE SEE YA AT THE END! (it;s a little short )**

 _Italics= Rinny-chan's thoughts! "or a certain tone in her voice!"_

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"EH?! ANOTHER ONE?!" I retorted throwing the script in the air, causing the papers to scatter.

 _no not again, please stop it i don't like it. I don't like it at all, this always happens, STOP!_ "DAAAAAAMMMNNN IIIITT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs throwing myself on the bed and screaming, really loudly, into my pillow. "NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS, WHY ME?!", _AND_ right on cue, a certain blonde haired "Shota" walked in on , me and my angry venting.

"Rin? I heard an angry scream, it's _obviously_ yours, but what happened?", I scoffed in response, "Nothing of _your_ concern mister, _KAGAMINE_!" I lifted my head from the pillow and glared at him, "Jeez Rin, calm down!" He backed up against the door, "Just spit it out, or i'll make you." How many hints does this guy need? What the hell? i've been like this since they first started writing things like this!

"Jee, Kagamine-kun i didn't know you'd call me by my first name what about my last name? you know _Shion_ or maybe you'd prefer _HATSUNE_ instead?" I said sarcastically with a smile on my face that said _what do you think i'm complaining about?_ "Hatsune? Shion-" Suddenly realization hit him like a truck, "OOOOOOOOH! BWAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD THEY CHANGED YOU'RE LAST NAME AGAIN?" he wiped tears of mirth from his eye's, "Wow! i can't believe how often they change your last name from Kagamine, to something as _RIDICULOUS_ Kasane or something!" he teased. That insensitive little!

"SHUT UP!" I lost all control of my temper and stood straight up, "AND STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I found myself marching right up to his face teary eyed and blushing madly, "IT'S ALWAYS YOU! _YOU_ GET TO KEEP YOUR LAST NAME! _YOU_ ALWAYS GET TO BE THE POPULAR ONE! _YOU_ ARE ALWAYS THE MOST LOVED ONE OUT OF THE BOTH OF US! _YOU_ ARE ALWAYS THE LUCKY ONE!" by now i was crying and yelling at him, "AND YOU...! You..!" All the strength in my legs gave away and i slumped onto the ground, "you..." hanging my head down i whispered "you..are the one i like.."

"What?"

"nothing..."

"Huh?"

"NOTHING!" I stood up, once again losing my temper. He held his hands in front of him and made that damn _cute_ puppy face. Great, just peachy! Now i feel bad about yelling at him. I sighed in defeat and apologized "I'm sorry Len.." I sniffled, "I'm just _really_ pissed off..." I let out a deep sigh after the last word, "Rin, I've known you since we where in diapers! You're usually the one who's always losing her temper and beating people to near death, because of stupid thing's! But next to Meiko you're not all that scary!" He chuckled.

 _gee thanks for the support!_ I raised a brow in annoyance and stared at him coldly.

"Okay...So maybe you're name being changed constantly in certain fanfics we participate in is a little bit of a big deal..." he sat down next to me, "but you know it's a little _boring_ always having the same last name, it's rarely changed, and to be honest..." He looked away, Wow he was really blushing because i could see it from here, "I'm kinda jealous that you get to have you're name changed so often..."

 _He's jealous of me? LEN IS JEALOUS OF ME?_ i couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he, the one who's always getting most of the attention,of all people was jealous of ME? "PFFT- _YOU_ JEALOUS OF ME? OH MY GOD!" he looked back at me, WOW HE'S AS RED AS A TOMATO! I was laughing so hard i could barley take a breath in between, "S-SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING!" a brief silence.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD GET THIS RED! OH MY GOD!" I pointed at him and started teasing him about it, I even forgot what i was so pissed off about!

I glanced at Len, who was slamming his head repeatedly against the wall, "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOOOOP, OH GOD I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU THIS FROM THE START! DAMN IT RIN!" I retreated to my bed and stole a pillow from it, and chucked it at Banana boy over there, "OI! STOP DOING THAT YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF BEFORE YOU EVEN GET A GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

"OH SHUT UP! AT LEAST I GET DESCENT GRADES IN SCHOOL! EVEN BAKAITO CAN SOLVE A MULTI-CHOICE QUESTION!" he scowled.

"WHA-?!" _clever little bastard!_ "SHUT UP I'M WAY STRONGER THAN YOU AND WE BOTH KNOW THAT!"

"YEAH YOU'RE ONE HELL OF A BEAR, WHY DON'T YOU JUST BECOME ONE ALREADY!"

"TAKE THAT BACK BANANA BOY!"

"BAKA!"

"SHOTA!"

"BARBARIAN!"

"BLONDE!"

a brief silence, _Shit_...

"oH MY GOD RIN!"Len was practically crying, "RIN PLEASE!" He looked like he was crying because he was sad, but if you listened carefully he was laughing like a mad-man.

"SHUT UP IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" I smacked him in the face so hard it echoed through out the room. He fell back panting and gasping for air, Damn, not even a good slap would stop him.

The next words that came out of his mouth was the most offending, yet truest name he'd ever call me.

"Tsuuuundeeeereee!" I grabbed him by the shirt and headbutted him. "K.O. STUPID BANANA BOY!" a rush of footsteps could be heard.

The next second the door was kicked open, by an _VERY VERY VERY_ angry Meiko, "So...you two again?!" She had a twisted expression, that woman could freeze hell over in a glance, "The hell does a woman have to do to get some goD DAMN SLEEP IN THIS HOUSE!"

 _ahhhhhh...shit.._

"RIN! You're the cause of this.." She directed her gaze at me and _only_ me. "Oh god..." i muttered, dropping an unconscious Len. Suddenly i just didn't care, i just remembered what i was so pissed off about, and now want to Kill something― _someone_ again. I found myself being pulled by the hair, led outside, and dropped on the floor by a drunk angry woman. "YOU'RE GONNA MAKE UP FOR THAT HOUR OF SLEEP I LOST!" She shrieked. I sighed. Again..Again..EVERY SINGLE DAY! i accepted my fate. I don't care anymore. this won't change. There's a 1% chance my crush has a crush on _me_.

I solemnly looked up at the sky, "why me..?" i whispered.

Then i averted my gaze to Meiko who was raging and ready to go just like yesterday, and with a few deep breaths and about three seconds of deep thoughts, i muttered the same _exact_ thing i say to almost everybody i know, "Fight me..."

* * *

 **REALLY WENT OFF TRACK IN THE END DIDN'T IT?! TSUNDERE RIN IS BEST K?  
WELL IF U ENJOYED THIS reVIEW AND i'LL LOVE U FOR ALL ETERNITY YEE!**

 **KAGA-CHAN... _OUT!_**


End file.
